Troubling Triplets: JudyXNick Kids
''Freddy, Summer, and Hermosa belong to StarsGurl44-'' Freddy, born first is the oldest of them all and is a fox that looks a lot like his dad. He wears a red shirt in the style of Lincoln's shirt. Hermosa is a small easygoing fox who is the second oldest of the family, she looks a lot like Nick but has bright purple eyes and gray stripes on her legs. She is a darker shade of orange than Freddy, and wears a purple dress with a hot pink heart. Next comes the youngest, Summer! Summer is the only bunny in the family. She is grey, she has stripes on her legs just like her sister, Hermosa. She has bright purple eyes also. She wears an identical dress except it's light pink with a dark pink heart. They often enjoy playing outside, Freddy loves the mud and so does Summer, while Hermosa just cares about her career. When Freddy and Hermosa grows up they both want to be cops just like their mom, Judy, while Summer doesn't want a job quite yet. As babies, little Freddy wore a small red shirt with a droopy diaper. When Hermosa came she wore a small silky hot pink dress with white poka-dots. Summer came later on and wore a small purple shirt. When they grow up they move out and live in their own places and go to their jobs, while Summer is still deciding on her job, and is still living with her parents. Gi5l.png|Summer and Hermosa~ Helo.png|Freddy~ Freddy: Very goofy and funny, he loves to make puns, and jokes, and well, be funny!. He'll fight anyone who harms his family or friends, and is very nice and playful. He loves to go on adventures and play. When he's older he really wants to be a cop like his mom. Hermosa: Very nice and cute. She's not a fighter, unlike her brother and, as a kid she'd love to play in the mud. Although as she got older she stopped and decided to focus on her career,as she wanted to be a cop also. Summer: As the little sister, Summer is very playful and happy. She always loves to play in the mud with Freddy, even if she has to do homework for school. Like her brother she's a fighter but only if it comes to someone hurting her friends or family, she'd never fight someone for no reason, or if someone told her too. Freddy: Young: Ethan Kempner- Voice of Geo in Team Umizoomi (No, I do not like Team Umizoomi, though I watch it with my 2 year old Brother) Teenager/Adult: Dwayne Johnson- Voice of teen Maui in Moana Hermosa: Young: Sofia Fox- Voice of Milli in Team Umizoomi (No, I do not like Team Umizoomi, though I watch it with my 2 year old Brother) Teenager/Adult: Ashleigh Ball- Voice of Blythe Baxter in Littlest Pet Shop '' Summer: Young: Sanai Victoria- Voice of Treasure in ''Whisker Haven Teenager/Adult: Jodi Benson voice of Ariel in The Little Mermaid '' |-|Stories by me= TBA |-|Stories by others= TBA, Ask me before you use them |-|Crossovers/Song Articles= *TBA |-|Creepypasta (non-canon)= '''Mine:' TBA Others: TBA ask before you user them |-|Collaboration stories= TBA ask to collab *Hermosa's name is prounounced Air-e-mo-sa and is Spanish for Beatiful *Freddy's name was inspired from a show my brother watches, called Peppa Pig. **There is a character on that show named Freddy who is also a fox, that also wears red. *Summer was born in June, that's why her name is Summer. *Freddy gets super mature when he's older and loses his interest in playing in the mud. (More might be added) Fears: Freddy: He doesn't like to admit it but he's scared of the dark. Hermosa: Hermosa doesn't like to admit it ether. Although during a school lock-down drill they all got locked and a closet and the whole class figured out she was scared of Spiders and the dark. Summer: She isn't afraid to say anything! She is scared of horror movies, spiders, birds, darkness, and meeting new people (which she gets over in 1st grade) Play Date with the Girls.jpeg|Sketch of Hermosa and Summer~ Guys.png|All them Helo.png|Freddy Summer ref.jpeg|Summer Ref Sketch Babies.png|Them as Babies~ Hanging_on_the_Street.jpg|Hermosa on the streets Category:StarsGurl44's OCs Category:Characters Category:NickXJudy